


Set-Up

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cissnei and Rude get a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set-Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soyna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soyna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Zipper](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34180) by albedosrequiem. 



> So this is a 'reaction fic' I guess? Soyna wrote this shot thing about Cissnei and Rude over at deviantart that I giggled over for days and I just had to mess with an idea in it. Here it is.

Rude thought that he room was a bit posh for this job, but if it gave the right view of the bank then at least it was comfortable. He dropped the mission bag on the bed while Cissnei crossed to the windows - standard issue  wall to wall plate glass affairs.

Thank the goddess this was just a watching mission. No need to have his gun out at all. He was sure he'd tossed those pants with the busted zipper only to pull then out of the closet this morning and realize he had not.

"Well?" he asked her as she turned slightly, a wrinkle in her forehead and her mouth open about to speak.

"This isn't right," was her reply as both of their phones went off. Nothing else said, Rude came to stand beside her as they both checked the identical messages from Tseng.

_I know you can't see the bank from there. This is a set up, not a steak out._

Immediately on alert, they both stepped back, forms hidden by the opposite sides of the thick hotel room curtains and eyes wide.Cissnei's moth was open again when the phones went off in unison again.

Rude looked down at his to find another message from Reno.

_Close the curtains, kiss the brat, and fuck her already. This is just stupid._

Cissnei read through her message from Shotgun, turning scarlet as she did.

_Condoms are in the bag. Enjoy!  
_

She was in the process of texting back an indignant line or two about orders and who gave them to her when Rude snatched her phone away, hurling it away to land who knew where.

Realizing that they'd been set up by friend instead of foe, he was inclined to follow through with the advice his partner had just given. Because, once again, Reno was right.

Resisting temptation was stupid.


End file.
